Kagome or Kikyo?
by x-MissyM-x
Summary: The three words that Inuyasha wished Kagome never to say had been heard. Now the person that Inuyasha NEVER did not want Kagome, or Kikyo kidnapped was on the verge of their death. Who will Inuyasha choose and was it the right choice?


**Story Name: **_Kagome or Kikyo?_

**Author: **_xMitchiex_

**Genre: **_Romance/Tragedy/Humor/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_

**Summary: **_The three words that Inuyasha wished Kagome never to say had been heard. Now the person that Inuyasha NEVER did not want Kagome, or Kikyo kidnapped was on the verge of their death. Who will Inuyasha choose and will he make the right choice?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha. Please do not sue me. This never happened!!_

**Chapter One – **_Seen Together Again_

Kagome was just walking through the forest from going back to her home. She saw a light shining through the forest. She had a feeling, but wanted to see to be sure. She tiptoed towards the light, trying to not step on any branches. She peeked out from the tree and saw what she had hoped **not **to see. _Inuyasha and Kikyo together._

"Inuyasha, I cannot be in this world any longer."

"No, don't say that!! I will avenge your death. Just wait a little while longer."

"But what about my reincarnation? Do you love her?" Kikyo said, knowing that Kagome is behind the tree.

"No, I don't love her. I love you!! I always love you!! She doesn't matter anymore!!" Inuyasha said, without a care what came out of his mouth.

Kagome gasped at the last words that slipped out of Inuyasha's mouth, _"She doesn't matter anymore."_

A few tears fell and a few more after that. She did one thing that she knew what to do and always did. She ran. She ran as fast as her feet can carry her. She ran towards Kaede's village and to Sango and Miroku. They knew exactly why she was crying.

Kaede asked Kagome to help her with some things, knowing how the tears go there, to get her mind away from Inuyasha for a while.

**_Back To The Previous_**

"Are you saying that from your heart?" Kikyo said to Inuyasha.

"I—"

The truth was that Inuyasha didn't know either. He didn't know **whom **he loves. He loves Kikyo because he has to avenge her death that he caused, but he loves Kagome because he promises to always to protect her.

"I can see it in your eyes. I will let you think on your decision. Come to me when you have made your choice."

Then, Kikyo disappeared in thin air, leaving Inuyasha and his thoughts. He walked back to where Miroku and Sango were. They looked up at Inuyasha's eyes with sad and anger eyes. There was one person missing from the group.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Where's Kagome?! You shouldn't be allowed to see Kagome after the many times you have hurt her and cause her pain!!"

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked her again.

"She's helping Kaede. Don't go look or talk to her. She needs to be away from you." Sango said in a anger voice that no one ever heard her in. Not even Kohaku heard her in this much anger.

"I'm just asking where she is. I don't have to go after her."

That had touch Sango's nerve. Sango stood up and hovered over Inuyasha with a red face.

"NOT GO AFTER HER?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE HER RAN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!! YOU HAD TO GO SEE THAT BITCH AND MADE HER GO THROUGH THIS PAIN MANY TIMES THAT I CAN COUNT!! YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID, FUCKING HANYOU!!" Sango yelled so loud that Sesshomaru could have heard it from his castle. **(AN: Wow… I wouldn't be Inuyasha right now.)**

Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears and got angry too. **(AN: He does not know how to control his temper.)**

"Well, why do I have to go after that fucking wench?? She is nothing but a stupid shard detec-" Inuyasha stopped what he was saying and widen his eyes.

He had told Kagome that she was NEVER a shard detector, but a friend.

He heard something and turned around to meet the teary eyes of Kagome.

"I hate you." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha heard what she said and widen more of his eyes **(AN: If he could…)**. He had never thought that he would ever hear Kagome say those there words that he **never** long to hear from her lips. **(AN: Then, why you hurt her so many times that I cannot count?)**

"I HATE YOU!!"

She took the shards that she used as a necklace and threw it at Inuyasha's feet. She ran past Inuyasha and into the forest, not knowing where it took her. She ran into someone that looked up. It was…

**_Back To Inuyasha_**

Sango looked at Miroku and Shippo who was actually scared of their life. They looked at Inuyasha, who was just standing there, staring at the floor, at the shards.

Inuyasha finally got his mind straight and ran after Kagome. He smelt Kagome's scent, but he smelled something else that he never liked.

**Sorry about the two cliffys. They are both the same person… or are they? All your questions will be answered in chapter two. Please read and review.**

**Mitchie**


End file.
